


海晏升平48章雁荡狼烟

by Yukisama



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukisama/pseuds/Yukisama
Summary: 48章完整版





	海晏升平48章雁荡狼烟

这顿接风宴果然如同庚叔所说，异常丰盛。夏日热烈的阳光透窗而入，将室内照得清明通透，膳厅内宾客满座。

大伙从申时一直吃到酉时，席间叶漠阳将两人此次北境之行的经历简略地说了说，隐去了其中较为惊险的部分，标准的报喜不报忧。

叶夫人听闻自己的大哥与部族尚在，流下两道热泪来，大将军和顾妙同时伸出手想为她擦泪，差点又掐起来。

酒足饭饱，众人散去。

叶漠阳迫不及待将白靖拐回房去歇息，此时天色还未暗下，天边霞光状似鱼鳞。

一进门，叶漠阳便胡乱将白靖揉进怀中，抬着肩臂将人抵在门框上，声线暗哑道：“药换完了，饭也吃了，小白也该交交利息了，这些时日可把哥哥想苦了。”

白靖如今已经对自家大型犬时不时的发/春行为习以为常，被人圈在身前壁咚，竟是争气的没红脸，反到撩了他一眼道：

“哥哥这话里有毛病，每日都在一处，还用得着想念吗？”

“天天在一处也不够，我巴不得把小白吞到肚里，揉进骨血中，日日磋磨你，欺负你。”

叶漠阳正欲下口去咬白靖细嫩的颈间，便感到身后敏感的腰窝处被这人拧了一把，掐得他麻痒难当，心火更旺，当即把人打横抱起，朝房内走去。

“你……你这是白日宣淫！小爷我不从！”白靖还没忘记将军府八卦盛行的门风，这要是让人听去了，让他颜面何存。

叶漠阳瞧着白靖唇红齿白，伶牙俐齿的模样，水嫩嫩的像朵泡满了池水的新莲。忍不住在他劲瘦纤细的腰上摸来摸去，手滑向他身后的腰窝，报复着掐了一把，低声笑道：“好结实的小爷。”

白靖敏感之处被掐弄，毛都要炸起来了，可惜他没有毛。只得手脚并用奋力挣扎，使出全力也没能把叶漠阳推开，眼看着窗外还大亮的天光，他只得妥协。

“哥哥……你去把帘子拉一拉呗。”

叶漠阳轻笑一声，掌心打出几道凌厉的劲气，精准地将捆着布帘的绑带击落，室内瞬间陷入昏暗之中。

叶漠阳将白靖本就单薄的夏衣剥开，湿润的唇在胸膛吮出一块红痕，留下温热的气息。

快意如同微小的电流刺激着白靖的神经，身上之人还在毫不留情地吮舔咬噬，留下一个又一个宣示主权般的红痕。

白靖被咬的又麻又痛，这人真不愧是属狗的！啊呸，是被狗带大的！

白靖的手不自觉攀上叶漠阳的后背，肩胛处如往常一般结实，被恰到好处的肌肉包裹着，温热又坚硬。

叶漠阳偷偷从枕下摸出庚叔之前备下的小包裹，当着白靖的面打开，里面竟是十来罐包装小巧的脂膏。

小罐外观精美，一看便是高档货，上面用隶书写着几个娟秀的小字：春情阁珍品，好用君再来。

白靖当下便察觉不对劲，这人想来真的！！

他试图反抗，腿根处却被某个神仙玩意杵着，眼看这人箭已在弦上，白靖顿时就脸红起来。

“哥哥，使不得，你给我留条小命吧，我两日之后，要回师门一趟，有要务处理。”

“那便想想别的法子吧。”叶漠阳的目光紧紧盯着他，在幽暗的房间里，气氛变得异常暧昧，那目光十分深邃，白靖像被猎豹锁定的猎物一样，动也不能动。

事情就在一瞬间发生，白靖被抓住双手手腕，双手被举起，摁在枕上。

白靖脑子嗡嗡作响，叶漠阳凑到他细嫩的脖颈旁，每次粗热的气息喷洒在他脖间都带起一阵颤抖。

这种感觉对小雏鸡白靖来说实在是太刺激了，叶漠阳的力道很大，他无法动弹，脖子上被吻吮了许多痕迹，有些地方还被咬出齿痕，可是被湿热的舌头舔舐的时候，却带着阵阵奇特的感觉，如同心尖尖被羽毛扫过。

“小白好香。”白靖听见叶漠阳充满情欲的低哑嗓音。

白靖被吻住了，他一句话都说不出，被抓住的手无力滑落下来，渐渐抱在了叶漠阳雄健的后背上，这个动作鼓励了身上的男人。

叶漠阳的唇紧贴在他的锁骨上吻下去，扯开腰带将衣物彻底褪去后，在白靖单薄白皙的胸膛上流连。热烫的气息全撒在皮肤上，越吻越下，直到到小腹之处。

“啊——”

白靖被刺激地仰起头，叶漠阳一边亲吻他脐边敏感的肌肤，腰腹上的软肉被含进嘴里，温热口腔霸道地吮吻。

手也不闲下，抚上精神抖擞的小白菜，用心伺候那处粉红的柱体，白靖的全身瘫软，支撑不住身体，从心底发出的呻吟。

“啊……”

在叶漠阳的细心照顾下，小白菜上渐渐涂满了渗出的液体。这时，掌握着白靖命根的这人突然停下了动作。

在白靖不解的湿漉眼神中，他拿起一罐脂膏，将白靖翻了个身，抠出一团细软滑腻的白色脂膏，均匀的抹在白靖大腿内侧最嫩的皮肉之上，用温热的指尖推散抹匀。

白靖趴在枕上任他动作，刚反应过来这人是要做什么，便感觉腿间一热，一个坚硬滚烫的物事侵入了他大腿内侧的空隙里。

白靖脸颊瞬间爆红，热得快要冒出蒸汽。

这就是传说中的……腿那个啥吗？

叶漠阳也是第一次，几乎毫无技巧的顶撞律动，全凭原始的本能。他那根东西又大，白靖的双腿只能夹住大半，还有一小截留在外面。待撞过去时，顶端擦过白靖的囊袋，将人激地浑身颤抖。

脂膏被两人高热的体温化开，愈发湿滑。

白靖双腿夹得紧，动作间两人的快感升腾，两具精实的肉体在疾风暴雨的律动中发出撞击声，叶漠阳巨物抽插不歇，小腹一次次拍击在白靖紧翘白嫩的臀肉上，发出啪啪的声响。

白靖闻声羞地不行，实在夹不住了，小声呜咽，叶漠阳贴心地将趴跪着的白靖侧过身来，接住他所有的重量。

叶漠阳侧着身继续动作，速度越来越快，进出的猛悍令白靖的腿根越来越红，连臀肉和被一直撞击的囊袋也几乎通红。

叶漠阳像是不知疲惫，享用着他心爱之人温热青涩的身体。

白靖的口鼻犹如被捂住一般，呼吸困难，整个人被顶得散架，慢热的身体染上春情，叶漠阳重新握住他的小宝贝，轻搓慢撵，白靖小腹酸软地发胀，腰腹也剧烈地绷紧，粗壮炙热的欲望把插弄得火热酥麻，快感从尾椎激荡开去。

“哥哥……不、不……行了”

叶漠阳闻言胯下动作更快，手上也加大了力道与频率。

全力的快速冲刺下，白靖的身体紧绷，最后囊袋被重重一顶后，大股白浊落在床单之上。

叶漠阳被这画面刺激到，白靖处在高潮中的身体紧绷颤抖，将他夹得不能自制，下一瞬，火热的阳精尽数喷洒在白靖腿间。

白靖陷入昏睡，在他失去知觉后，叶漠阳细心为他擦净身体，抚摸他潮红的眼尾，落下无数个温柔的吻。

…………

翌日一早，天光微露，白靖睡了整整一个对点才醒过来，被满脸餍足的叶漠阳夹在臂间亲昵地逗弄，还未等两人温存够，便被急促的敲门声唤醒。

大将军在门外大声喊道：“漠阳，速速起身，雁儿荡遭遇敌袭，十万火急！”

两人皆是一激灵，火速穿戴好，跟着大将军前往镇北军大营。

雁儿荡，又名雁津，因毗邻滋水，芦苇茂密，结草为荡，从北方归来的秋雁多宿于此，故名雁儿荡。

又因与崇元国接壤，镇北军在这个小镇郊外建立了小规模的军营，作为监视崇元敌军动向的前沿哨点，与晏城唇齿相依，互为羁绊。

边疆告警，大将军需回镇北军大营主持大局，派了五十位灵体具有飞天技能的先锋军将士，协助叶漠阳先行支援雁儿荡前哨。

两地相隔百里，支援的大军最快也需两日才能赶到。

此事紧急万分，叶漠阳与白靖当即跨上阿九的脊背，朝晏城西北方急速赶去。

阿九以日行千里的神速，在半日之内赶到了目的地，待两人停在雁儿荡哨营的外围的空中，“呜呜……呜呜”的凄厉号角声正从军营中传出。  
  
中心方向腾起数道火光，叫喊声、马嘶声回荡不绝，狼烟四起，整个军营乱成了一锅粥。  
  
有敌人趁乱试图冲入军营，被埋伏在黑暗处的斥候用弓箭堵在了门外。  
  
当值的将士们在总兵的带领下追了出去，却被敌人一个回马枪击溃。  
  
敌军将沾染了蛊虫毒液的紫黑粉末洒在来者面门上，将士们当即眼眶赤红，剧痛难忍，流下和着鲜血的眼泪。

中毒不能视物的将士们推推搡搡，将己方的弓箭手也冲散了。外边的偷袭者见得了便宜，大声叫嚷着乘胜追击。  
  
叶漠阳指挥阿九落在军营门口，提着须弥剑逆着人流往前，接连两次被满面鲜血的中毒将士胡乱推开。  
  
“伤者后退，后面的队伍顶上，守住大营，切莫追击，将士们带上铁盔，注意防着敌人手中的毒粉。临阵退缩者，斩！”  
  
叶漠阳声如洪钟，镇北军叶小将军名号谁人不知，眼看着主心骨发了令，瞬息间将混乱的军营安定下来，大家各司其职，重新振作精神对抗来袭的敌军。  
  
白靖眼尖，看清了敌军的毒粉装在腰间挂着的布袋当中，当即大呼：“弓箭手们，瞄准他们腰间的布袋射箭！”刚刚被这阵仗吓傻的白靖突然不再慌张，冷静分析形势，采取了对策。  
  
弓箭手得了令，瞄准敌军装着毒粉的布袋出箭，这一招起了奇效，打头的敌军身上的布袋被射穿，粉末逆风反噬，不少敌军中了着，阵型大乱。  
  
“九品以上的武校尉，跟着我出营抵御。其余的总兵和千总，收拢人马做好防御！”  
  
叶漠阳朗声下令，执剑前冲。跟随的校尉们见小将军亲自出战，不敢懈怠，挥舞着兵器跟了上去。

敌将麾下的兵士们见对方主将带头，也纷纷停下了前冲的脚步。  
  
白靖知晓此刻叶漠阳最该做的事情是收拢兵马守护大营，等待援军大部队赶到，而不是带队出击。

可如果他不出击，雁儿荡区区两千人，在上万敌军的压制下，不出两个时辰，整个军营将全盘崩溃，根本等不到大将军带兵支援。

舍得一身剐，敢把敌将拉下马。  
  
“我也来！”白靖弯腰从地上拣了一张别人丢下的弓和一篓箭，快步跑向叶漠阳的方向。


End file.
